People use a variety of electronic devices and software programs to communicate. To exchange data, people often use general purpose computing devices that run software programs such as electronic mail, instant messaging, voice over internet protocol (VOIP), and/or other communication systems. Cell phones and other limited-capability devices can also be used to communicate, but they often have inherent limitations and/or network constraints that make it difficult to use the communication systems of general purpose computing devices. Consequently, limited-capability devices often use specialized communication programs and protocols such as short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), and the like. These often have limits on message sizes, communication speeds, data types, and the like. However, users often desire the capability to communicate large amounts, and various types of data, without having to use a large and/or stationary general purpose computing device. For example, users often wish to exchange images, video, audio, and/or other large amounts of data that is difficult and/or expensive to communicate with limited-capability devices.
Some communication systems enable users to exchange somewhat larger amounts of text data. For example, a multipart SMS system can split long text messages into multiple SMS messages. A user typically enters a long string of text that is larger than an individual SMS message. After completing the string of text, a multipart SMS system generally breaks the text into parts that fit within SMS messages. However, this is generally limited to text data and string of text is typically limited to a predefined maximum number of characters. Other types of data and boundless amounts of data generally can not be communicated with such systems. It is with respect to these and other issues that embodiments of the present invention are directed.